Best Kept Secret
by UnseenWonders
Summary: Katniss is just a normal girl, living a normal life. What happens when a new boy moves into town and starts messing things up. Will Katniss fall in love? Or will she make a new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola people! I've decided to start writing a new story. This one isn't going to be based in the Hunger Games, so no arena. I hope you enjoy it though.**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Brushing my mouse brown locks, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I'm nothing special; no super model, no celebrity, but I'm me, and that's enough. I smile ever so slightly before placing my brush back onto my wooden dresser and strolling over to my bedroom door. Taking a quick glance around my room, I make sure I haven't left any books for today's lessons. Once satisfied, I jog down the stairs and venture into the kitchen.

'Err, can I have shreddies please?' says Prim to Mother. Mother nods her head before stalking over to the cereal cabinet and fishing the shreddies box out. She bends down and picks up a vintage bowl from the cupboard before rising back up and tipping the contents from the box into the bowl.

'Morning Little Duck' I say whilst ruffling her neatly combed hair. Prim squeals before slapping my hand away.

'Stop ruining my hair' I roll my eyes before grabbing a piece of bread from the bread tray and placing it into the toaster.

'Sleep well dear?' Mother asks me whilst presenting Prim with her cereal. She looks good this morning, not drunk as per usual. Maybe she actually has stuck to her promise of not drinking.

'Better than usual I suppose' I pour myself a glass of fresh orange juice and wait for my toast to pop up.

'Things will get better. I know it's only been 5 months, but trust me, it's going to be ok' I freeze in my place. I hated it when Mother brought my Father's death up. She knows damn well how upset I was when he passed away.

'You keep saying that. When are things going to change Mother?' I give her a scowl whilst buttering my toast and taking a bite.

'Just you wait. You have to look on the bright side of life' Mother knows when she's gone too far, and immediately changes the subject.

'I'm not going to be here after school, so Prim could you possible stay over Rue's for a few hours? Katniss I know you're working tonight' Prim nods her little head before bringing her bowl up to her face and slurping the remaining drops of milk from the bowl.

'Right, I'm going. Love you' I quickly swallow my last bite of toast before picking up my school bag and walking out the front door.

'So Catnip how was she this morning?' says Gale my best friend. The 'she' he is referring to is my Mother.

'Well, as per usual, she went a little too far with the whole 'things will get better' speech' I let out a loud sigh before getting into Gale's grabber orange Mustang and relaxing in the passenger's seat.

'It's in the glove compartment' whispers Gale. I bend down and open the glove compartment, and sure enough my Seether Album is in there. I quickly insert the CD and start humming along to the music.

'Apparently we have a new boy starting today. His name is Cato Evans. A few of the girls have already named him as one of the popular crew, so I can only assume he'll be confronted by Glimmer and her gang the moment he enters the school gates. However, there are rumours that he isn't the talkative type. Then again, why would that make a difference? If you have the looks, you will do fine in Capitol High' he coughs loudly before taking a sip from his coffee cup. Gale is 17 years old, and has been one of my closest friends since the age of 3. Our families have always been close. He stands at 5'10 with dark brown hair and light grey eyes. Many people would call him attractive, but I only see him as a brother in my eyes, so I can't judge his appearance.

'So that's another boy who's going to be ruined by Glimmer and her crew of freaks. What a shame, he could've joined our gang' I chuckle lightly.

'Oh yes, as if we need any more friends. The one's we have are strange enough' Gale rolls his eyes whilst parking his car just outside the school gates. He's never liked having his car parked inside the school, always fearing it getting scratched or ruined by students.

'Welcome to hell' I mutter as I get out of the car and begin walking towards the main doors.

'HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW GUY? HE IS H-O-T' squeals a blond headed girl to her group of friends. They all giggle and point to the popular group before running off in a completely different direction. Damn, I really do hate the majority of my school.

I push my way through the crowd of sweating teenagers as I attempt to reach my group of friends who are positioned by the lockers outside homeroom. Madge waves and shouts for me to come over to them.

'I hate Mondays…and every other day' Says Peeta whilst resting his arm around Madge's shoulders. She wriggles herself free from him.

'Don't we all' I mutter before taking my seat next to Thresh. He gives me a thumbs up before looking back at his phone. Thresh is one hell of a guy, standing at a staggering 6'4, he's easily the tallest boy in school. Most people fear him, but if you really knew him, you'd realize he wouldn't hurt a fly.

'I haven't even seen this new guy, but everyone's talking about him' says Madge. She flicks her hair over to one shoulder before staring at me, obviously waiting for a response.

'Me neither. Isn't he going to be in our homeroom?' I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

'Probably, but we'll have to wait and see' As if on cue, the school bell rings. As I walk into class, I can't help but feel a little excited knowing there could potentially be a new guy in our class who might just be different to everyone else.

'Class, may I have your attention please? We have a new student; his name is Cato Evans' Everyone's heads turn towards the door as we wait for the new student to come in. My heart rate speeds up which is silly because I don't even know the boy who's about to enter the room.

'Come in Cato' says Miss Trinket. A blond haired, very masculine looking boy shuffles into the classroom. A few girls make dramatic fainting noises and many whispers can be heard.

'He's hot' 'He's a popular, that's for sure' 'Glimmer will get her claws into him in no time'. I stare at him for a while, waiting for some kind of expression to cross his face. He turns his body towards my side of the class and looks directly at me. I can't seem to peal my eyes away from his gaze.

'There is a seat next to Marvel. You can sit there' only when his eyes leave mine am I able to snap back to reality. He's different, but different isn't always good in this school.

'Well, he's lush' Sighs Madge dramatically. Gale, who also happens to be her boyfriend, raises an eyebrow at her. She chuckles lightly before stroking his arm.

'Don't worry, he's nothing compared to you' this makes him calm down a little. I envy them two. They've been together since they were 13.

'He was staring at you' states Peeta. His face looks somewhat jealous. Peeta and I aren't in a relationship anymore…that ended a while back, but he still seems to have feelings left for me.

'No he was not.' I state bluntly before looking down at my desk and pretending to write something down. He wasn't staring at me. Why would he stare at me? I'm just Katniss Everdeen, basically a nobody.

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you think my lovely's?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm assuming you lovely people enjoyed the first chapter since I had 3 reviews and a handful of followers. That obviously made me rather happy, so I'm going to update. Also, I'm going to write the same scene in both Cato and Katniss' POV, just so you can get a rough idea of what they're both thinking.**

* * *

Katniss' POV

Throughout the rest of the day, I keep thinking about the new boy, Cato Evans. It's not like we even spoke to one another; but somehow, he had managed to make a place in my mind. Perhaps it was the fact he was new and I wanted to find out more about him, or maybe it was something else.

'Sorry I'm late' I scream into the backroom of the shop. I work at a small music shop just outside of town. It doesn't tend to have many customers, but that's fine since I can get my school work done.

'It's fine. I have to go out for a bit ok?' I nod before plugging in my iPod and picking a song. Within seconds my music is blasting through the speakers of the shop.

'Bye!' I shout as Haymitch, my boss, walks out the front door. I start shuffling around the shop, dancing and singing to 'Nirvana – Smells like Teen Spirit'. A few of our regular customers turn and look at me as I dance like a freak, but soon enough they start laughing.

'Nice dance moves' a voice says from behind me. I freeze in my place.

'Oh don't stop' A loud chuckle erupts from his chest. I can't put a name to the voice. In fact, I'm not sure I've heard the voice before. I slowly turn around and come face to face with the new boy.

'Um, do you need something? Could I help you find a CD or something?' Looking over to a shelf full of CD's I shuffle towards it, face burning with embarrassment.

'Actually, I just came by to have a look around, get to know some people considering I'm new. You are?' Without looking at his face, I pretend that I'm trying to find something.

'Katniss Everdeen. I saw you this morning in homeroom. Has Glimmer spoken to you yet?' Cato walks to beside me and moves my body to face his.

'Right, so now I can see you when I talk to you. Yes Glimmer and her freaks have spoken to me. Apparently I MUST hang around with them now' I force myself not to smile so I bite the inside of my cheeks. Cato raises an eyebrow at me and crosses his arms over his chest.

'Do I amuse you Katniss?' he whispers so only the two of us can hear. He moves his body closer to mine, invading my personal space. I flick my tongue across my teeth, and place one hand on my hip.

'Oh very much so, but I'd prefer it if you didn't invade my space' with that I push him ever so slightly making him stumble backwards. With a small grin I barge past him and go to behind the till where a customer is waiting.

'Have you found everything you're looking for today?' Smiling sweetly I hand the man his receipt.

'Yeah thanks' with that he walks out of the shop leaving me and Cato alone. Cato takes this opportunity to stroll up towards the desk.

'Mhm…so friendly towards the customers, yet so feisty towards friends, how rude' He chuckles. I sigh deeply before looking him in the eyes.

'Do you WANT something? If not, then please can you leave since you're harassing a member of staff' I chew on my bottom lip, and glare at him. Tucking his hands in his jean pockets, he walks to the 'Rock' section in the shop and picks up a single CD.

'Actually, I've decided that I want this' It's obvious he has no clue who the band is. I grin at him before stalking over to where he stands.

'Who knew Cato Evans liked Nirvana? I take the CD from his hand and bring it towards the till.

'You do realize I don't actually want that right?' he trudges back over to me and begins picking at my bag of crisps which I had left on the counter.

'Too bad, that will be £5 please' Cato makes no attempt to get out any money as he continues to fish crisps out of the bag.

'I don't want it' he growls before rising his head and looking straight into my eyes.

'I heard you' I glare back at him which makes him snort.

'You think you're better than everyone else don't you? I just came in here to see who you were because I was actually interested in you. All you've been to me is a bitch, and Cato Evans does NOT take cheek from a scrawny girl' He moves so he is behind the counter and pushes me up against the wall.

'Get off me' I try to fight him off, but it's no use. A growl escapes his mouth.

'Not so tough now are you' He moves his mouth towards my ear and begins to whisper into it.

'Poor little Katniss' As soon as he calls me poor, I kick him right in the gut which makes him fall to the floor. He holds his stomach in agony before gaining the strength to get back up again.

'Oh, so you do have a little spark in you, I like that. I knew if I pushed your buttons you'd finally click and fight back. I like you Katniss. When I like things, I get them' He gives me a little wink before strolling out of the shop door. I want to run after him and slap him for taking advantage of me, for making me look like a fool, but I know it's no use. Strangely enough, even after him pinning me to the wall, some part of me wants him to walk back into the shop and talk to me once more.

'Katniss, you're a lunatic, the last thing you want is to get involved with someone like him' and no matter how hard I tell myself that, I know I won't be able to avoid Cato.

* * *

Cato's POV 

I hated it here already. The people are freaks, the school is ugly as fuck, and the majority of the town looks run down. The only good part is Katniss Everdeen.

'Your car is ready sir. Master Evans, please remember that your Father will not be here this evening so it is your responsibility to organise dinner plans for tonight' I nod at my Butler and strut out of my house straight towards my Aston Martin. Within minutes I'm buckled up inside the car and speeding towards my new school.

'Right, don't get too close to anyone' I mutter whilst turning into the school gates. The moment I park my car and open my door, a crowd of people have stopped to stare at me.

'THAT'S HIM' shouts a young girl to her group of giggling friends. A few people attempt to talk to me but I barge past them.

'Slow down big boy' Purrs a girl from behind me. I turn around and come face to face with what looks like a Barbie doll. Her hair is a fake blond, and she has about 8 layers of makeup on. The girl wears a mini skirt which just about covers her arse, and a top which reveals her chest.

'I'm Glimmer! You must be Cato' she squeals in a sickly high voice before flicking her hair over her shoulder and taking my hand.

'I need to go to the office' I state bluntly before removing my hand from her grasp. She pouts slightly before muttering a small 'ok' and strutting back off to her friends.

'What a waste of a perfectly good boy' shouts somebody from the left of me. I assume Glimmer is considered one of the populars. I don't care what people think, I won't be joining her group of fakes.

_In the Office_

'I'm the new student, Cato Evans' I sigh deeply as I wait for the receptionist to give me my timetable. She looks up at me through her big, round, glasses and gives me a quick smile.

'Ah yes. Let me just get your timetable for you' the old woman gets up from her desk and strolls towards a door over in the far corner. As she disappears out of sight, I slump down in one of the black arm chairs and take my phone out from my pocket.

'No phone's allowed up here' shouts a skinny looking man from inside one of the rooms. Scowling, I place my phone back into my pocket and stand to greet the elderly woman once more who is now holding my timetable.

'Thank you' Grinning I walk back down the stairs and venture towards my new homeroom. Once again, a few people try to talk to me and welcome me to the school, but I ignore them and continue walking.

'You're Cato correct? I'm your new homeroom teacher' the woman which I assume is in her mid-30's smiles sweetly at me before entering the classroom.

'Class, may I have your attention please? We have a new student; his name is Cato Evans' I wait for her to tell me to come in. I can tell the class has gone quiet.

'Come in Cato' slowly, I stroll into the classroom and stare directly in front of me. I can hear a few people whispering and some of the girls make fake fainting noises. Rolling my eyes, I turn so I'm facing the other side of the classroom. That's when I lock eyes onto a beautiful girl. She has long, brown locks and bright grey eyes. As I stare at her, she looks up and looks directly at me. Neither of us pulls away until the teacher tells me to go sit down next to some Marvel boy.

_Later on_

As soon as school finishes, I start driving around the town looking for some good shops. From what I've seen, the place looks terrible, and I can't imagine ever finding somewhere good enough to buy things from.

'Uh, hello?' I say whilst putting my phone on loud speaker. Turning the corner, I quickly park my car outside of what looks like a music shop.

'Did the Butler tell you I wasn't going to be home this evening?' My Father asks from the other side of the phone.

'Yes he did' I reply. Quickly, I step out of my car, shut the door and lock it.

'Good. I will see you tomorrow then. I hope everything was fine with your new school' I mutter a quick goodbye before ending the call and walking into the music shop. As soon as I saunter through the front door, I notice the familiar face of Katniss Everdeen.

'Nice dance moves' I say from behind her. She instantly freezes.

'Oh don't stop' I chuckle. Katniss turns her body around slowly before coming face to face with me.

'Um, do you need something? Could I help you find a CD or something?' Her face has gone bright red from embarrassment as she quickly shuffles away towards a shelf of CD's.

'Actually, I just came by to have a look around, get to know some people considering I'm new. You are?' I already know her name, but I'd prefer it if she introduced herself to me. She doesn't turn to look at me as she answers my question.

'Katniss Everdeen. I saw you this morning in homeroom. Has Glimmer spoken to you yet?' Annoyed by her bluntness, I turn her body around so she's facing me.

'Right, so now I can see you when I talk to you. Yes Glimmer and her freaks have spoken to me. Apparently I MUST hang around with them now' She forces herself not to smile, which makes me raise an eyebrow in surprise. I fold my arms across my chest and glare at her.

'Do I amuse you Katniss?' I whisper so only the two of us can hear. I move my body closer to hers, invading her personal space. I can see the goose bumps visible on her arm as I gradually get closer to her. Flicking her tongue erotically over her teeth, she places her one hand on her hip and glares at me. She's one hell of a tease.

'Oh very much so, but I'd prefer it if you didn't invade my space' She pushes my chest which results in me stumbling backwards ever so slightly. Katniss takes this as an opportunity to barge past me and go to the till where a customer is waiting patiently.

'Have you found everything you're looking for today?' I hear her say to the male customer. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she smiles sweetly at him.

'Yeah thanks' luckily enough, he picks up his things and walks out of the front door leaving me and Katniss in the shop alone.

'Mhm…so friendly towards the customers, yet so feisty towards friends, how rude' Chuckling, I gaze at her as she sighs deeply. Katniss truly is beautiful…

'Do you WANT something? If not, then please can you leave since you're harassing a member of staff' I begin to stroll towards the 'rock' section, and pick up the first CD I find. I don't know who the band is, and honestly I couldn't care less.

'Actually, I've decided that I want this' She struts over towards me and looks at the CD which I'm holding.

'Who knew Cato Evans liked Nirvana' Katniss takes the CD from my grasp and once more makes her way towards the till. I swear she's swaying her hips purposely.

'You do realize I don't actually want that right?' I saunter towards her and begin picking at her bag of crisps which happens to be left out on the counter. I munch my way through the bag.

'Too bad, that will be £5 please' she states bluntly. I pretend like I didn't hear her, and continue to devoir the bag.

'I don't want it' I growl after a small silence.

'I heard you' she whispers back at me before glaring straight at my face.

'You think you're better than everyone else don't you? I just came in here to see who you were because I was actually interested in you. All you've been to me is a bitch, and Cato Evans does NOT take cheek from a scrawny girl' I abruptly make my way behind the counter and push her up against the wall. She lets out a little squeak before enlarging her eyes and attempting to fight me off.

'Get off me' Katniss continues to try and kick me off her, but it's no use. I growl loudly at her pathetic attempt.

'Not so tough now are you' I move my mouth towards her ear and seductively whisper into it.

'Poor little Katniss' As soon as the word poor leaves my mouth, something clicks inside her and she kicks me right in the gut. The quick attack startles me and I fall to the floor but soon get back onto my feet.

'Oh, so you do have a little spark in you, I like that. I knew if I pushed your buttons you'd finally click and fight back. I like you Katniss. When I like things, I get them' I give her a little wink before strolling out the front doors and making my way towards my car. She's one hell of a girl.

* * *

**REVIEW GUYS AND GALS! Love you**


	3. Chapter 3

**12 reviews within 3-4 days! That's pretty good guys. Here's a new chapter:**

* * *

Katniss' POV

Since the run in at the shop with Cato, I can't stop thinking about him. The way he held my body up against the wall, his breath against my ear, it was all just…so nice. Even though that sounds strange, and rather disturbing, I just couldn't help but feel that way. Who in their right mind would like it if a boy took advantage of them and practically threw them up against a wall, only to whisper something in their ear? I better stop making it sound like a rape scene, since it was nothing like that.

'How was work dear?' My Mother asks as I saunter into the house. Her face looks pale and her hair is looking quite greasy.

'It was ok, not many customers today' I sigh deeply before picking up a magazine and flicking through the pages.

'Everyone is talking about the new family that have recently moved in. Rumour has it that the Father is planning on building a huge shopping centre just down the road. In my opinion that's a brilliant idea, we need more people in this town. His son, Cato, might be in your school?' I snap my head up and lock eyes onto Mother.

'Cato…as in Cato Evans?' She nods once before picking up her mug of tea and sipping quietly from it.

'Yeah, I met him today actually. He's in my homeroom. I'm going upstairs, need some rest ok' I jog up the wooden stairs and barge into my bedroom. Quickly, I flop onto the bed and get my phone out. Instantly I have Gale's number up and I'm calling him.

'Hey Catnip, what's up?' He takes a deep breath before waiting for my response.

'Did you know that Cato's Father is building a shopping centre just down the road from us? That means Cato must have a lot of money, thus resulting in him being quite well known. His Father apparently wants to attract more people to the town' Gale chuckles and lets out a moan.

'Of course I knew that, why are you so excited about the news?' I raise an eyebrow and try to think up a response.

'Uh, well, I'm not excited, I was just curious as to how many people knew about the shopping centre. Right, see you in school' with that, I end the call and lay on my bed for a couple of minutes staring into space. How could nobody have told me more about Cato? It seems as though everyone knows about his life but me. Moaning, I reach for my phone once more and flick to my Music app. I select a song from one of my playlists and relax. Within minutes I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Following Morning In School_**

As I walk through the front doors, everyone starts pointing at me. I look around and try to figure out what the hell is going on.

'That's her. He told us to stay away because she's his' I walk over to the red headed girl who just said that and look her directly in the eyes.

'Excuse me, but who told you all to stay away from me?' the girl goes to answer, but closes her mouth again and runs away.

'I did' a chuckle comes from behind me. Just like yesterday night, he places his hands on my hips and moves me around to face him.

'Morning beautiful, may I just say you look very intriguing today. Oh also, don't bother trying to talk to anyone, I've told them all to ignore you' he gives me a grin before studying my face.

'Not being rude, but 1, don't call me beautiful and 2, why on earth would you tell everyone to ignore me? Am I considered a threat to them or something?' Cato gives me a little smirk before rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I instantly flinch away from his touch.

'Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. You just don't get it do you? I told you yesterday that I get what I want. I want you. I will do everything I can to get you. In order to make you mine, I've made sure no boys or girls are to speak to you until we're official. Don't get too excited now' my mouth falls open in shock. Before I realize what I'm doing, I slap him across the face and run away from him.

'You can't run forever Katniss' I hear as I round the corner and smash right into Madge. She gives me a little smile before scurrying off as if she was a little mouse. I'm ok with everyone else ignoring me, but my friends too? No I don't think so. Cato may think he can get what he wants, but he hasn't realized what Katniss Everdeen is capable of.

* * *

**_Homeroom_**

As I walk into homeroom, everyone stares. Rolling my eyes, I sit down in the only available seat, the one next to Cato.

'Hey babes, I knew you'd come running to me in the end' I snort at this.

'I didn't exactly run into your arms did I? Plus, I had no other choice considering everyone is ignoring me and there were no available seats left' Huffing loudly, I take out my phone and scroll through my texts.

'I'll take that' he plucks my phone from my hands and puts it into his pocket. Gritting my teeth I look angrily at him.

'Give. It. Back' I spit out. He gives me a grin and laughs deeply.

'Go on one date with me and I'll give it back' He gives me a triumphant grin, flashing his early whites at me. 1 date…it couldn't be that bad right? Maybe he'll leave me alone after it if I act like a dickhead on the date.

'Fine, I'll go on one date with you' He hands me back the phone and relaxes back into his seat.

'Right, I'll pick you up at 7pm tonight. Don't bother wearing anything too fancy for me, I like the normal you' the bell rings just as he finishes talking.

'Catch you later hun' with that he strolls out of the classroom acting like some prince. Growling, I pick up my things and head out of the door towards my Science classroom. What have you gotten yourself into Katniss?

* * *

**_Back Home_**

Staring at my phone, I look at the time. 6:50pm. Moaning, I pull myself up from my sofa I jog upstairs and change my clothes. He said he didn't want me to dress up too fancy, so I'm not going to. I throw on a red vest top, leather leggings and white converse. I brush through my hair a couple of times before picking up my hoodie and walking down the stairs.

'PSST, KATNISS' Screams Prim from the living room. I shuffle towards her and raise an eyebrow.

'There is a guy outside, and he has a REALLY nice car. I don't know what he is doing though. OH WAIT, HE'S COMING THIS WAY' I look outside the window, and sure enough, there's Cato.

'No Prim, that's Cato. I'm going out somewhere with him' She smiles widely before running towards the front door and opening it. Before Cato can say anything she's already introduced herself and is telling him about her cat Buttercup.

'Prim, stop harassing him, sorry about that' I pull her away from the door and tell her I'll be back later. Cato says a quiet goodbye to her which makes Prim blush.

'Well, I see Prim has a new best friend' he chuckles lightly before answering.

'She seems nice. It's a shame I don't have the same effect on you as I do on her' rolling my eyes, I walk towards his car. This is probably one of the nicest looking cars I've ever seen in this town. My eyes enlarge as we get closer to it.

'My lady' he opens up the passenger side door before sticking out his hand gesturing for me to take it. I give him a small smile before placing my hand in his and climbing into the car. Once I've settled down, he shuts the door and walks over to the driver's side.

'You look really lovely tonight' Cato says with a genuine grin. I didn't even make an effort? Oh well, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was.

'So, where are we going then?' I ask whilst staring out of the window. I love summer evenings, they're so peaceful yet calming. I watch all of the houses go out of sight as we begin to drive through the abandoned part of town.

'It's a surprise. However, the place we're going is slightly outside of town, you might not have seen it before' I've never gone far out of town, I like sticking around the places I know. The shop I work at is only a few blocks out of town, which is fine with me. I always get nervous being around new people and places.

'Oh ok. We haven't properly spoken before, but I think we need to get a few things sorted out. I have no problem with you, it's just I'm shy around new people. I don't think getting everyone to ignore me today was the best way to make me go on a date with you. In fact, it made me dislike you a lot' Cato's jaw tightens and he sighs.

'I'm sorry about that, it's just that I don't like waiting for things, and I knew after what I'd done in the shop you weren't ever going to go on a date with me. I agree it wasn't the best method getting everyone to ignore you, but you are on a date with me now…so my method did work. However, I've thought about it, and I'd just like to say I'm sorry. Could we possibly start over?' I didn't actually expect an apology from him, so the words he said took me by surprise.

'Um, sure, I'm Katniss Everdeen, 17 years old. What about you?' The smile he gives me is adorable.

'Hi Katniss, I'm Cato Evans and I too am 17. Do you have any siblings?' I start to relax, and actually begin enjoying myself.

'I have 1 sister, her name is Primrose and she is 12 years old, you?' I start looking out of my window once more as we enter a new town which I've never seen before.

'I'm an only child, but I'd love a sister or brother' he begins to slow down the car until finally bringing it to a halt. I look at where we are, and I am surprised to see nothing but an abandoned warehouse.

'Where are we? You haven't planned to kidnap me and keep me in a warehouse have you?' he grins madly at me before getting out of the car and opening my door for me. Like he did earlier, he offers his hand and I take it right away. Once I'm out of the car, he shuts my door and locks his car.

'This way my fair maiden' he entwines his fingers with mine and leads me through a small pathway covered with trees.

'Where are we-'I stop midsentence as I look at the view in front of me. A beautiful garden meets my eyes. There are rows upon rows of blossoming flowers, and a few benches surrounding a gorgeous waterfall. Cato looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes and leads me over to a small hut which is positioned just to the side of the waterfall. A woman comes out from inside the hut and welcomes Cato with a sweet smile.

'Cato dear, who's this lovely young lady you've brought along with you?' The elderly woman gives me a small hug before smiling.

'Gran, this is Katniss. Katniss this is my Gran. She lives here' I mutter a small hi to the woman and grin madly at her.

'Right, I'll go make you some drinks and a few snacks, don't wait up for me' she hobbles back off into the hut which I can only assume is her house.

'Why did you bring me to meet your Gran?' I ask as we venture down a small pathway. I keep sighing as I look at the views around me.

'I didn't bring you to come see her; I brought you to come look at the views. I've never been one to take a girl out to the movies or to a fancy restaurant, I like to mix things up a little. Can you swim?' I scrunch up my nose as I give him a puzzled look.

'I don't have any bathers' he chuckles before running ahead of me and disappearing. Giggling I sprint after him.

'Oh my' when I enter the clearing, I come face to face with a large lake. There are trees surrounding it, and the setting sun is shining brightly down onto the water. My mouth drops open as I gaze at the scene in front of me.

'Don't worry, we keep bathers here' Cato hands me the swimming outfit and begins stripping off in front of me. I turn around from him as I blush madly.

'If you walk up there, you can change behind the rocks' he rolls his eyes at my embarrassment. I quickly jog over to the rocks and begin changing. I slip into the outfit. Trust Cato to get me the bathers which are the most revealing. I sigh before jogging back down to him. As I get closer, I take in his full body. He's gorgeous. The sun beats down on him, making him look like he's glowing. His dark tanned skin is mouth-watering. Even from this far away, I can see his muscles. I can imagine him wrapping his strong arms around me and holding me close to him.

'See something you like?' He strolls closer to me and I watch as his eyes roam my body.

'I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at the tree' He stretches his hand out, and I take it once more. Cato leads me down to the lake and begins walking in. As I follow him, I squeak a little, not expecting it to be this cold. He laughs at me before diving out of sight. I lower myself down into the water and begin to relax. I let out a loud sigh before floating on my back.

'You're beautiful, you know that Katniss?' Cato appears behind me as I float on the lake. His one arm goes to support my back as he looks down at me. I gaze up at him, and our eyes lock. He begins to bend his head down and is about to kiss me when suddenly a voice breaks us apart.

'KIDS, I've got your drinks and snacks' I shake myself out of the trance and swim away from Cato back onto land.

* * *

**What did you think? I loved writing this chapter, it was so fun. Sorry for the little ending. I bet you thought they were going to kiss? hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't be able to update until Monday now since I'm going away for the weekend, but I hope you're all enjoying the story. Also, I am reading all of your reviews, and may I just say a huge thank you to you all. There was one review that said I might be rushing into the relationship and I actually agree with you. I have slightly gone a little too fast with the whole Cato and Katniss love story. Don't worry though, the relationship is only just starting and like a lot of stories, there will be things in the way. What relationship actually goes perfect within the first couple of days? Thank you for the review though! I like having your feedback. I do love getting reviews which say ''Love the story'' etc…but I also like it when people point out things which could be better since it helps me with my writing.**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I wrap a cream coloured towel around my body as I sit down and slurp from one of the glasses Cato's Gran had brought down for us.

'Uh sorry about that' I whisper as Cato takes a seat next to me and begins gulping his drink down. Staring at the scene in front of me, I sigh deeply before thinking back to 5 minutes ago. How could I have been so stupid? I hardly know this boy yet I was more than happy for him to kiss me.

'Don't be sorry, we both wanted it' he chuckles beside me. I start to get angry at him. Why is he acting so cocky? I bet he thinks he can just use me. I am not a fucking welcome mat he can walk all over.

'Can I go home now? I'm feeling ill' Cato turns to face me, raises an eyebrow before sighing. He begins to get up and offers me his hand. I look at him, but ignore his friendly gesture and get up without his help. Grabbing my clothes, I slip them over my now dry bathers and tell Cato he can have the bathers back in school tomorrow. This makes him laugh before he tells me I can keep them.

'We should do this again sometime' he says calmly whilst running a hand through his hair. I merely nod as we get closer to his car. It takes us a couple of minutes to get seated and buckled up before we're driving back to town.

'Katniss, what's wrong?' As I stare out the window, I mutter a small nothing. We don't talk again until he parks up outside my house. Cato turns towards me and gives me a quick smile.

'I enjoyed today' he probably wanted a response back, but all I did was give him a small grin before getting out of the car and giving him a wave. I don't bother looking back to see if he's still there or not, I just run through the front door and straight up to my bedroom.

'KATNISS, OPEN THE DOOR' screams Prim from the landing. I ignore her and plug my headphones back in. Blocking out the people I love is a normal thing for me. I hate others knowing I'm upset; it's just easier if they leave me alone.

Humming along to my music, I start thinking about Cato and how I had let my walls crumble down when I was around him. I've only known him for 1-2 days yet we had almost kissed. What am I doing?

'Just let me in…I have icecream' my ears prick up when Prim says icecream, I could really do with some right now. Padding over to my door, I quickly unlock it and let a red faced Prim in. Plucking the icecream from her hands I immediately start scooping some of the desert into my mouth.

'What's wrong? You legged it up the stairs before I had the chance to ask how your date was' I scowl at her from across the room before putting the tub down and biting my lip.

'The date was good, like REALLY good, it's just that I think I'm going into things too fast. Prim, we almost kissed. I barely know him, and he's not exactly boyfriend material' she starts squealing and running around the room like a wild chicken.

'KATNISS AND CATO SITTING IN A TREE'I throw a pillow at Prim and tell her to shut up before once again digging into the icecream tub.

'Stop it. I'm not going out with him, and I did NOT kiss him. I need to find a way to ignore him from now on. It's better if I manage to avoid Cato' Prim's eyes widen whilst she tries to get over what I just said.

'But he seems super nice and I liked him' she begins to pout and races over to me before gripping the icecream tub and snatching it from my hands.

'No more icecream for you' Prim runs out of the room and straight down the stairs. Groaning, I saunter back over to my bed and get under the covers. It takes me a while to drift off to sleep because my head is still full with pictures of Cato.

* * *

**_Homeroom_**

'Katniss, over here' screams Peeta. I assume everyone is allowed to talk to me now. I make my way towards Peeta and smile.

'Oh, you can talk to me now is it?' he gives me an apologetic look before turning his attention back to Gale.

'So, Cato and Katniss, has a nice ring to it' mutters Madge. The group begin to laugh with one another as I scowl at them.

'We aren't a couple' they all snap their heads to look at me. Peeta looks confused, Gale looks surprised and Madge…well she's just Madge.

'Cato seems to think different. Here look'' Gale hands me his phone and I'm shocked to see a text from Cato on there.

_You're all welcome to speak with Katniss now, just so you know we're official – Cato_

Anger bubbles up inside me as I storm over to where Cato usually sits. Marvel looks up at me and gives me a sly wink.

'Where the fuck is he?' Glimmer flicks her hair and rolls her eyes at me before turning back to Cashmere.

'Your boyfriend should be here any minute now' he chuckles deeply to himself before turning towards the door and waving Cato over. As soon as I set eyes on him I launch myself over to where he is standing.

'We're anything BUT official. Who do you think you are? We went on one date? I'm not interested' He places both his hands on my shoulders and looks me deeply in the eyes.

'You will be whatever I tell you to be. Wow, news really does spread fast in this school' he removes his hands from my shoulder and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. This leaves me furious, without thinking; I slap him across the face.

'I don't know who you think I am, or who you think you are, but we will never be official. I hope everyone in here heard that' I scream before storming out of homeroom and sprinting outside the school doors. I know exactly where I am heading, and nobody will be able to find me.

* * *

**_Cato's POV_**

Pleasing Katniss is not an easy thing. Everything I do for her she throws back in my face. Can't she see how interested I am in her? She makes me do the things I do, I can't help how I feel.

'If you really want to make her yours, just start a fake rumour, she'll soon enough get used to being known as Cato's girlfriend' Marvel and I have gotten quite close the two days we've known one another. He tends to give me advice on how to get Katniss.

'Man, she might react badly though? I don't know if I want to humiliate her like that' I sigh deeply before waiting on an answer.

'What's the worse than can happen? She says she hates you and runs off? You will find a way to make her like you again. Katniss is one hell of a girl, and she prefers keeping herself to herself. Her last boyfriend was that Peeta kid, apparently he was too clingy' Feeling a little jealous, I decide I'm going to watch out for Peeta, who knows what he might do.

'Thanks for the advice, I suppose I could tell everyone Katniss and I are a couple, what's the worse than can happen, right?' Marvel wishes me luck before hanging up the phone. Lying back on my bed, I keep thinking about earlier on with Katniss. The way her hair looked in the sunlight and the glow that radiated off of her skin was breath taking. We'd come so close to almost kissing but my bloody Gran decided to bring our drinks along.

'I wish she would understand how attractive she is to me' I whisper before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**_Homeroom_**

As I walk towards homeroom, a few people give me a quick smile and congratulate me on hooking up with Katniss. I wasn't sure I'd made the right choice sending the text out to everyone that Katniss and I were a couple.

'You better be careful man, Glimmer just text me saying Katniss is freaking out in Homeroom' says a young, brown haired boy. Groaning, I rush to class only to be met with a furious Katniss. She quickly launches herself at me and begins shouting.

'We're anything BUT official. Who do you think you are? We went on one date? I'm not interested' Placing both my hands on her shoulders, I look her deep in the eyes.

'You will be whatever I tell you to be. Wow, news really does spread fast in this school' I remove my hands from her shoulders and kiss her quickly on the cheek just to anger her more. It doesn't take her long to react, and before I know it, she's slapped me across the face

'I don't know who you think I am, or who you think you are, but we will never be official. I hope everyone in here heard that' Katniss screams before running out of homeroom to God knows where. Huffing, I decide to follow her.

'She went that way' shouts a red headed girl; I quickly thank her before jogging off into that direction. Katniss is one hell of a runner. Within minutes I've tired myself out and have no idea where I am. All I know is that I'm stuck somewhere in the forest which is positioned behind the school. There are rows upon rows of high pine trees and huge boulders surrounding me. The wild has never scared me, but it's starting to get cold and there are rain clouds above me. I'd prefer to stay dry and warm, but if Katniss wants to run away from me and try to escape, she'll have to think again. It's going to take a lot more than a few raindrops to stop me getting to Katniss.

10 minutes later and I have no clue as to where I am. I could've sworn I've passed the same rock about 5 times. Shuffling towards a path I don't think I've gone down, I notice a hint of red in one of the trees. Getting a closer look, brown hair comes into sight.

'You have to stop running from me, I won't bite' I say as I get to the bottom of the large tree Katniss is sitting in. Her eyes widen as she notices me down here.

'How on earth did you find me?' I can hear the nervousness in her voice. By now the wind has picked up and it's blowing a gale out here. A few raindrops begin to drop as I answer her question.

'Well, I decided to try and catch you when you ran out of the class, let's just say, you're one hell of a runner. After a while of walking around the same place, I decided to take a different path and that's how I found you. I've been running around this fucking forest for about an hour trying to hunt you down. I just want to make sure you're ok, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you' I sit at the base of the tree and pull my hood up as the rain shower begins. Hearing a few rustling noises, I look up to see Katniss coming down.

'Why do you have to ruin everything? I was fine with us just being friends, but you have to go that step too far' she says as she jumps down from the tree. I assume she's spent many years in this forest, she looks so at home.

'Katniss, I don't know ok. All I know is that I want you, and when I want something I do stupid things. I thought that if everyone knew we were a couple, you'd finally just go with it. However, I was terribly wrong' she glares at me before beginning to walk away. Immediately I get up from where I was sitting and walk in sync with her.

'Can't you just leave me alone? I can't do this. I'm not the relationship type, I hate getting close to people' her voice is a little strained and her eyes are going bloodshot.

'I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I'm no good with relationships either, in fact, I'm so bad that I hardly talk to girls anymore. Katniss you're so different to most girls, you look natural. You don't strut around the place in miniskirts and 8 layers of makeup, you're just you. I like how your hair is a normal colour and your clothes are so plain but appealing. Katniss, you're so beautiful but you don't even realise it' taking a deep breath, I don't notice Katniss has stopped walking until I am a good 5 feet in front of her. I quickly turn around to see her in tears.

'Cato, please stop. Just leave me alone. I don't want someone telling me I'm beautiful or perfect, just don't' with that said, Katniss runs away leaving me standing here in the pouring rain. I am willing to wait for her.

* * *

**I will update as soon as I get back.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very sorry my little cucumbers. I haven't updated in forever! There's no reasoning behind it other than I'm lazy. I actually forgot I'd started the story, but only just realized I never finished it. So, here's a new update, I promise to continue updating this for a while.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Cato Evans is an unbelievably confusing boy. One minute he's acting so kind and loving, the next he's a douchebag. The boy has no clue how to treat a girl. This isn't the Stone Age, you can't just hit a girl on the head and claim her yours. It's as though he's trying to make me hate him, everything he does is so out of order I just want to smack him with a book.

'He makes me want to pull my hair out' I scream to Gale. Gale is snickering to himself as I play with the food that's on my plate. I've never liked pasta, even as a young girl I use to throw it in the bin whenever Mother made it.

'Give the guy a chance, he likes you. Yeah he's an asshole about it, doesn't know what to do but just give him a chance' Gale winks at me before looking back at his phone. He smirks to himself; he's obviously gotten a text from Madge.

'Why is your love life so perfect? You and Madge have been together since you were both 13' I sigh dramatically and sip my cola. School canteens are always so loud and messy.

'Well, you better finish your food up because Cato's coming this way' I turn my head to the right, and sure enough, Cato's heading straight to our table. I pick my tray up and dispose of the rest of my pasta in the bin. Quickly I walk towards the exit.

'Slow down baby' he calls from across the canteen. I try to push my way through the crowd of people, but I swear they're purposely blocking my path. Just as I'm about to break free through the main doors, I slam into something solid.

'Cato is looking for you' Marvel spits out. I look at his smug face and thump hardly on his chest with my fists. Whilst I'm mentally screaming, I feel a hand weave its way around my waist.

'So I was thinking, how about we go back to mine tonight, you can see my house?' Cato whispers in my ear. He can't honestly think I'd want to be stuck at his house? I'm not even friends with him, let alone in a relationship with him. Where he gets these strange ideas from, I'll never know.

'No.' I say in a stern voice. His face doesn't look amused at my answer. He grabs my arm and forces me into the art classroom which is right next to the main doors.

'I don't accept no as an answer' Cato pushes me roughly up against the wall and growls at me.

'GET OFF ME' I scream at him. Who the hell does this? He's mad in the head, he's messed up! I start to panic and my eyes begin to tear up.

'I'm so sorry. What have I done? I'm hurting you…I'm sorry. I just, oh I'm horrible' Cato breaks down and starts pacing back and forth.

'Cato, it's okay…is there something I should know, you know, the reason you keep switching your moods and how possessive you are?' He looks up at me and sighs deeply.

'When I was younger my Father use to abuse my Mother right in front of my eyes. He'd hurt her so badly she'd get knocked unconscious. My Mother didn't leave him because she was afraid. I always have the image of my Mother crying and being hit by my Father. I've taken after his nature, I don't meant to hurt you…I'm sorry. I never wanted to be like him, I don't mean it, I swear. I just don't know how to handle girls' Even though he's honestly lost it, I sympathise with him. I stroke his hair with one hand and whisper that it'll be okay. In some ways I feel like he is a child and I'm his Mother.

'Please think about coming over tonight. I really just want someone to talk to; it gets lonely with just my dad and me living in my house. But it'll be just as friends, I won't make you do anything you don't want to' I smile; I guess we could be just friends? What harm can come from that?

'Sure' He gives me the most adorable smirk and strolls out of the classroom. What have I gotten myself into? I giggle before walking towards the main doors and out into the parking lot where Gale is waiting. I quickly fill him in on the details.

'I feel bad for him now' says Gale. Madge agrees as we pull into Starbucks. We all order Caramel Frappuccino's and sit down on our usual table.

'It'll all be fine, maybe you can make Cato change' Madge says whilst munching on a double chocolate chip cookie.

'Yeah, people change' Gale agrees whilst he puts an arm around Madge. They both grin at each other and share a quick kiss. I envy their relationship, there's no denying that.

'Get a room' I joke around and take the last slurp of my coffee. They both giggle and start talking about the assessments they have due next week for French class. I take this opportunity to look through the new text messages I recently received.

'Mother says I have to be home in 15minutes. So I'm just going to walk it. Thanks for the ride though Gale' We wave goodbye and I walk out of the shop only to be met by an angry Glimmer and her group of friends. What the hell have I done to anger them?

'I have a bone to pick with you' Glimmer struts up to me and slaps me hard in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you my little cucumbers for your lovely reviews! I wasn't sure if anyone was going to read the new update since well, I had given up on the story a while back. I assumed I'd lost all of my readers.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

It's not really a date, so I don't see why I'm caring so much about how I look. I should just go in casual clothes, nothing fancy. But then I keep thinking, his Father clearly has a lot of money and I can't exactly turn up looking like nobody's child.

'Prim, could you come in here a minute?' I hear her shuffle her way towards my room. She slips in through the door and jumps onto my cream sofa with an annoyed looking buttercup in her arms. The cat yowls before settling down again and shutting her eyes.

'Is this too fancy?' I twirl around and show off my white blouse and dark skinny jeans. She nuzzles her face into Buttercups fur before looking up at me and giving a warm smile.

'That looks great!' I give a sigh of relief before sitting down in front of my dressing table and brushing my hair. I run the brush through my thick, brown locks and apply a little lipstick. I apply a thin layer of black mascara before popping a piece of gum into my mouth. I chew gum when I'm nervous.

'Don't be nervous. Just think of it as a study date except you get to spend it with one hell of a hot hunk…oh mmm I'd love to run my-'I throw a pillow at her face which makes her shut up. Who knew a girl of her age was capable of thinking such things?

'I was just going to say I'd love to run myself a bath, gosh Katniss' with that, she runs out of my room giggling like a mad person. Rolling my eyes I walk to my bed and pick up my phone. A quick game of Temple Run is all I have time for before I hear the sound of Cato's car.

'Prim, I'll be home in an hour or so, Mother's left dinner in the fridge for you. Warm it up in the microwave before eating it' I scream to her as I slam the door shut. As soon as I leave the safety of my house I shiver and mentally slap myself for not bringing a jacket.

'I popped into the café down the road and got you a coffee since it's pretty cold out and I thought you might like one' I smile at his kind gesture and take the coffee from his hand. Quickly I slip into the passenger seat and relax. Luckily for me, he has the heaters on so it's toasty warm.

'I can't believe how cold its suddenly gotten' I mutter as we turn out of my street. The engine of the car purrs as we drive along the road.

'I don't mind the cold' Cato replies back before taking a sip from his coffee cup leaving one hand on the steering wheel.

'Summer time is nicer though, you get to relax in the warm sun and wear shorts all the time' I sigh. The weather changes yet again as we drive along and it's now thundering down.

'I guess it's a good thing I brought an umbrella' he chuckles as he turns a corner and goes through a metal gate. For a while we're driving through what looks like a forest.

'Is it much further?' I question Cato as he turns sharply once more. He doesn't bother answering as a huge building appears in front of us. It's gigantic. The whole thing is made out of brick, but has an old look to it. Ivory covers the walls and there are at least 4 floors to the house. However, it also has a modern look to it with large windows surrounding the whole front wall. A water fountain is positioned right in the middle of the large driveway and there are various different plants and trees plotted around the house. I gasp loudly.

'Hmm, I'm guessing you like it?' Cato smirks to himself before stopping the car and getting out. He puts the umbrella up and walks to the passenger side. He moves with such grace as he opens my door and offers me a hand just like he did on our first date. I accept the offer and quickly scurry under the umbrella. Water pounds down hard around us and I feel myself get goose bumps on both arms. Cato hurries us quickly towards his front door.

'Just a minute' He says in a rather deep voice before clicking a button and speaking into a strange looking panel.

'Simon, it's me' the door immediately swings open and we are ushered inside by an old, bald man. He's wearing a dark red suit and holds a tray of drinks in his hand.

'Master Evans and Miss Everdeen' we're both handed a drink each which I can only assume is hot chocolate. I take a sip which makes my taste buds set on fire. Mm, it's so good.

'May I take your coat Sir?' Cato hands him his jacket before taking my hand and leading me towards huge double doors. Quickly, he opens the doors and I sigh dramatically.

'It's beautiful' a huge room meets my eyes. In the middle is a gorgeous black sofa with big red cushions on either end. There is a pool table just to the left with a bar positioned behind it. I can see what looks like an 80'' television on the wall which leaves me speechless. There are speakers positioned in various places around the room and an amazing fireplace next to the sofa. It's full of freshly chopped wood and has already been lit. But the most amazing thing in the whole room is the skyscraper windows covering the back wall. They give out the most amazing view.

'It's my favourite room in the house' whispers Cato from beside me. I continue to stare at the view and start to feel sad knowing I'll never live in a house like this.

'Come here' Cato waves me over towards a new set of doors and I quickly glide towards him. He opens the doors to reveal a long hallway with a red rug covering the floor.

'My room is just down here' we turn another corner and go up a few marble steps before walking into his room. The first thing I see is his king sized bed. It's covered in black pillows and a dark red throw. The walls have various posters on, and he has his own sitting area with a huge sofa. On the wall is a 50'' television with C.O.D currently paused on the screen. To the left of the T.V. is a jukebox and some old records. A large, wooden study desk can be seen at the other side of the room with a desktop and black leather chair. The strangest part of the room is the fact he has a built in hot tub next to his sofa. You go down 4 steps and walk straight into the hot water.

'Well, your house is a little small for my likings' I giggle before taking a seat on his sofa. May I just say that the sofa feels like heaven to sit on!

'Yeah I know. It's a shame really' He sits down next to me and asks if I'm into gaming. I nod and pick up the Xbox controller.

'Whoever wins gets to pick what we have to eat, I have a chef who'll cook anything' I roll my eyes before agreeing.

'Better get ready to lose' I mutter before concentrating on the screen. I'm so going to win this…

* * *

**1 Long Hour Later**

We ended up playing C.O.D for a good hour before we decided I'd won. Cato seemed a bit annoyed to be beaten by a girl which made me feel proud.

'What's for food then little one?' Cato asks me as he bends down to turn the Xbox off. I notice the muscles through his shirt as he bends. Damn that boy knows how to keep in shape.

'I was thinking…Lasagne' Now I hate pasta but absolutely adore lasagne. I mean, who could possibly hate it?

'A deal is a deal' he flicks his phone open and rings a number. For about a minute he talks to someone on the phone about lasagne and dinner plans. Once he's done he sits down next to me and sighs deeply.

'Food won't be long' he mutters before closing his eyes and clicking his fingers in that weird way people do.

'Oh goodie. So is it just your Father and you that live here?' curiosity gets the best of me as I blurt the question out.

'Well, apart from our servants and what not, yes. However, Father brings the occasional girl over every now and then, they never stay long' he answers in such a natural way, as if it doesn't bother him having different women over all the time.

'Do you see your Mother?' Cato's eyes immediately snap open and I can tell by the pain in them that maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. He rises up from the sofa and begins walking towards a different door.

'Food is probably ready' I nod and quickly follow. At some point I'm sure he'll tell me exactly what happened to her, but until he feels the need to say something, I won't pester him about it again. I know exactly what it is like to lose someone close to you. I lost my Dad when I was 14. He was driving to work when the crash happened. Nobody ever found out what caused that crash. Police believe my Father was going too fast and crashed into the curb. I know what my Father was like, and that is not the case. He was too careful; he never went past the speed limit. I still to this day believe someone set it up. Who did it? I'll never know.


End file.
